


To be more adventurous

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Incest, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, mentioned bisexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Ron and Ginny both happened to have a day off in the middle of the week and were chilling at the small natural pond near the Burrow.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	To be more adventurous

Ron was lying on his back for just a few minutes, the sun was slowly warming up his now almost dry skin, as he heard Ginny sit down beside him.

"Merlin, it's almost July, but the water is still so damn cold."

"You say this as if it isn't the case every year," he said without opening his eyes.

"Well, your shriveled bits is a good indicator. I should've just checked them before blindly jumping from the pier."

"Yeah... Ha-ha. Now you can just look at your nipples instead."

"You look so funny completely shaven and everything."

"Hermione likes it better. And I agree now, after getting used to it. Haven't had any pubes for about two years now."

"Really? Ah... I guess I haven't seen you naked for a while. Last time you were so smooth when we were kids. Now though it does look weird."

"How is it weird? Look at yourself down there."

"I'm a witch."

"So?"

"That's it. What other reason do I need to have? For women it's normal."

"What nonsense is this? Grow up."

"I just have. Last week was my 26th birthday."

"Clearly this number doesn't mean much in your case..." Suddenly Ginny pinched his foreskin and tugged on it, stretching his shriveled cock. This made Ron raise himself on his elbows and finally open his eyes to stare at her in disbelief. "This is the way you decided to show your maturity? And I'm being weird for shaving..."

"Oh, don't be a prude."

"Knock it off!" said Ron swatting her hand away.

Ginny giggled pinching it again and tugged on it harder. "Nooooodle."

Ron grabbed her wrist and forced her to release him. "I understand that ever since Harry and you are through, you don't have anybody to play with, but it doesn't mean that you can do this."

"What about these?" With her free hand Ginny grabbed his balls and squeezed them.

Ron groaned. "Come on! I hurts!"

"I barely touched them. Don't be such a baby."

"If you're going to Polyjuice into a man, ask somebody to kick you in the nuts. Then we'll talk."

"You surely exaggerate..." she gave his jewels another squeeze.

"Oww! No, I'm not! It's really painful."

"A kick is one thing, but this is hardly should count," she said and instead of letting go squeezed even harder.

Ron gasped. But Ginny giggled and in quick succession squeezed his testies a few more times before letting them go; Ron was panting, his eyes squeezed shut.

It took a minute for Ron's breathing finally to start even out. As pain subsided and he looked at her with anger, he saw Ginny staring at his crotch with wide eyes.

"I... I've never seen you hard before."

Ron flushed with embarrassment, pain almost forgotten, and put a hand over his crotch, trying to cover himself. "It happens sometimes after... What you did."

"Why are you hiding it?"

"For obvious reasons."

"I've seen you naked a million times."

"Not like this."

"Exactly, so let me look at it. I'm naked too after all." Ron hesitated for a second, and then took his hand away and his cock sprang back up. Ginny stared at it for several seconds before uttering, "It's... Ehm... Bigger than Harry's..."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know? When it isn't hard you both look practically the same. You've seen him hard?"

Ron snorted. "Sure I have. He always gets a boner as he blows a bloke after all, me included."

Ginny stared at him with a slack jaw. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"That Harry went down on you?! How could've I?"

"I figured he has told you that he's bi."

"First time hearing it," she said slowly.

"Damn! Don't tell Harry that you know now."

"That's why he left me? Because he's gay?! Wait! And you're gay too?"

Ron sighed and said rolling his eyes, "Right, we're all gay. Hermione and aunt Muriel too... Didn't you know?"

"But why -"

"First of all, I'm straight. I never went down on Harry. And second, no, he isn't gay either, he's bi - I said it seconds ago. Or do I need to spell it out? He just likes people irrespective of their twat or cock status. And him being that has nothing to do with leaving you and you know it. You basically left each other."

"I can't believe it! We were together for so many years and he didn't tell me, but did tell you!"

"Harry hardly could've denied it after blowing me, right? And you're saying as if I'm just some random bloke and not his best mate."

"I almost became his wife!"

"This clearly was not meant to be."

"Because he's gay!"

"Right... This" - he made air-quotes - "gay Harry recently has started dating somebody. In case you wonder - she doesn't have a dick."

"He has already?! Who?"

"You don't know her - she's a muggle. And what with the already? You separated in January and it's the end of June."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You mean that Harry now has a girlfriend or that he's bi?"

"The second."

"Ahm... What do you think I should've told you exactly? That there was a time when you boyfriend was giving me head?"

"And now it's suddenly okay for me to know?"

"I've said it already, I honestly thought that you knew. And second - you and Harry aren't together anymore, so these are different circumstances."

"And when was that? As you were camping for a year?"

"Camping," he said shaking his head. "Nice word. Fits perfectly. It was an amazing vacation and everything."

"Oh, don't nit-pick."

"No, still at Hogwarts. To be exact after the try-outs for keeper. You can guess how excited I was when Harry said that Cormac was out. He had told it to me in the showers right afterwards. I was so stocked that I immediately got hard. You know, this happens sometimes - one excitement turns into another, but it's not like I got horny, just hard. Anyway, Harry asked if I needed help. Well, at that time I didn't think he'd do it as I jokingly said yes, and... It happened."

"Just like that?"

"What else do you need? I guess I was pretty stunned at first. On the other hand it was the first blowjob I ever gotten. Harry's too. The other way around though."

"And you, did you do that to him too?"

"No. As I've said - I'm straight. It's Harry who likes to give blowjobs sometimes."

"So it wasn't a single incident?"

"No, after the first time he had been giving me head once in a while. It went on during our" - he made air-quotes - "camping as well."

"And what once in a while means exactly?"

"I dunno... Once a week maybe?"

"But he's your best friend!"

"Exactly! He wanted to do it, and I wasn't able to say no to blowjobs. Still can't. I pretend it's a witch and everybody's happy."

"But... It's..."

"Just blowjobs. Don't overthink it. Hermione doesn't mind."

"She knows too?!"

"Naturally. Just two months ago or so she was there watching."

It took Ginny a second to get what she was watching. "This is still going on?! So as we were together he -"

"No. Harry didn't touch my dick while he dated you."

"Why is MY life so boring?!"

"Huh?"

"My boyfriend blows you -"

"Your ex-boyfriend."

"Yes. My ex blows you while your wife watches. What kind of a dynamic is this?" Ron shrugged. "And I had thought that I was adventurous!"

Ron grinned. "Depends on the viewpoint. For somebody my and Hermione's relationship also might look boring."

Suddenly Ginny grabbed his already limp cock and started to stroke it.

"Ehm... What the hell are you doing?"

"Just blowjobs you said..."

And before he was able to realize what the words meant, Ginny leaned down and took his limp cock in her mouth.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Ginny pulled back from the rapidly growing organ and grinning repeated her last sentence.

"But-but... You're my sister!"

"And Harry's your best friend."

"That's different! He wanted to do it and at least at first had nobody else to ask back then."

"And I want to do it too and have nobody. You said that you can't say no to a blowjob." She kept stroking his now fully hard cock.

"Do you really want to do it?" he asked with incredulous voice.

"Why not? At least to make my life less boring. I haven't had any in a long time, and turns out your cock looks quite yummy when it's hard."

"I... I don't think I'll be able to cum with you."

"Why is that?"

"You know the answer."

"Well, a little stimulation and... If Harry can make you, I'm sure I'll be able as well." Ginny smirked. "Wanna bet? You don't even have to pretend I'm a witch."

Ron dropped back on his back and stared at the clouds. "Ah... Do whatever you want..."

Ron was almost sure that she'd stop right then, that she was doing it just out of spite, but she just said, "Thanks. I will." And took his cock back into her mouth.

She went right into it, energetically sucking and slurping, wringing her hand over the shaft - she clearly knew what she was doing.

Sensing some commotion he raised his head to look down - Ginny without releasing his cock from her mouth moved from being beside him to lean over him with one knee between his legs. Without sparing a glance to him she resumed.

For a few more seconds he stared at the top of her bobbing head. His eyes also caught her dangling tits and this made him perceive them as such for the first time in his life; before this he didn't even realize that they were bigger than Hermione's. Finally feeling weird watching her slobber over his cock he closed his eyes and put his head back down.

But worst of all, and what he didn't expect for some reason, was that she was good at it. More than good - it was toes-curlingly amazing. Maybe it seemed so because of the novelty, but this constant pleasurable assault on his cock made his mind melt. Both Hermione and Harry were good, but this was quite different, he wasn't even sure what it was exactly.

He didn't even know what he should do, think of something sexy to cum faster, or do the opposite and think of something disgusting. Either option seemed wrong when it was his sister who was blowing him. In the end he decided to stop with all the overthinking, to try to forget who was at the wheel and just enjoy the ride.

At some point she even massaged his sack; at the first touch of her fingers he winced, the memory of her treatment of his balls not long ago still fresh, but this time she was very gentle, so soon he relaxed again.

For several minutes it was a bliss until he started to hear gagging, which quickly was becoming more and more frequent.

"This damn thing!" Ron looked down to see her looking up at him disheveled, her eyes a little mad. "I can't believe it! I can't even deep-throat you properly!"

"What do you mean? You were j-"

"No, I mean all the way. I was able to do it with Harry."

Ron smirked. "Harry can though."

"Really?! ... Come on, help me."

"Hm?"

"Press on my head. Force me to take it deeper."

Ron pursed his lips, mentally berating himself for mentioning it. "It went too far as it is. I think we should stop."

"Not until I make you cum. Come on, I'm sure I can do it with a little help. I wasn't able to take Harry all the way at first too."

"If I wasn't so sure that it is you, I would've bet that it's somebody under Polyjuice."

"No, it is me."

"I know... Just you being weird."

"Yep."

"Blowing your own brother." She nodded. "Do you even hear how it sounds?"

She grinned. "Being more adventurous."

She dove right back into it. Half a minute later she stopped and hummed, drawing his attention. Ron looked at her and saw her staring at him expectantly. He sighed and put his right hand over her still wet hair. He never felt as weird as he was at the moment he first pressed on her head a little, hearing her glurk as his cockhead was forced into her throat.

Ron saw Ginny struggling, but he knew her stubbornness - her resolve was strong. Her throat convulsed around him every time her nose ended up mashed into Ron's smooth pubic bone. He barely applied any pressure at all, more like was setting the rhythm and she was doing the rest.

This wasn't even as good. It was awkward and Ginny clearly had hard time with this. And imagining somebody else in her place wasn't as easy that way.

"That's it!" he said with annoyance, releasing her head.

Ginny pulled back up and looked at him confused. She glanced at his cock, then looked back at him. "You came?!"

"No," he said and moment later berated himself for losing a chance to simply lie. "I meant it's... I don't like forcing you to deep-throat me. I can't stand this gagging. The way you were blowing at the beginning was much better either way."

"Really?" He nodded. Ginny gave him a bright smile. "Well, then I'll finish you off just like I know best."

The amazing thing that he experienced before she got that idea to deep-throat, immediately resumed, he already managed to convince himself that he imagined it all, but here she was once again proving that it was all her talent.

She was caressing the underside of his glands so amazingly good each time the spot went over the tip of her tongue.

"Cumming..." he mumbled barely a minute into it, feeling rapidly approaching orgasm.

But Ginny became even more energetic. She was stroking the shaft vigorously, his cockhead lightly touched the back of her mouth again and again, and then he couldn't hold back any longer and exploded.

Ginny immediately halved her speed, sensing how the first spurt of cum assaulted her taste-buds. Stroking the shaft she patiently waited until he was completely done, before slowly pulled her mouth off him.

She quickly crawled over the blanket and spat his cum onto the grass. "Bleh..." She then spit out a few more times. "What an awful taste!"

"I warned you that -"

"Yeah-yeah... I didn't think it was going to be THAT bad."

"Sorry."

"Okay-okay... It's not the end of the world."

"Wanna candy?"

Ginny nodded. Ron ruffled through his clothes and gave her a muggle bonbon. She quickly unwrapped it and stuffed it into her mouth. She chewed on it a bit and said, "I dunno, maybe I got used to Harry's taste, but yours is... Poor Hermione..."

"This is your body telling you that you shouldn't have your brother's cum in your mouth in the first place." Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped bedside Ron on her back. "Merlin, it's so weird... No, not weird, embarrassing more like. You actually made me cum."

"Isn't it embarrassing to have Harry blow you while Hermione watches?"

"Mmm... The first time it was by an order of magnitude less embarrassing as having you do it while nobody watches. You know, you really shouldn't try to be fancy. Deep-throating is overrated and you're quite good as it is."

"You really mean it?"

"Why would I lie? Didn't Harry like you blowjobs?"

"He always said that he did. But I don't know... I sort of thought that he would've said it regardless."

"That's exactly why it hasn't worked out with you two."

"Huh? Because of my good blowjobs?"

"Don't be absurd. Because you weren't honest with each-other. You don't believe him as he complements you. He doesn't tell you that he's bisexual. I'm sure the list can go on. It's a wonder that you lasted as long as you have."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Well, yeah, but you might want to avoid doing the same mistakes in the future."

Ginny just waved her hand dismissively. "Wanna do the same?"

"Huh?"

"Make ME cum, I mean. I got horny."

"No, thanks."

She pouted. "Quite selfish of you..."

"I didn't ask you. It still bothers me and I..."

"What bothers you?"

"Believe it or not, but I don't fancy the idea of eating my sister out."

"You may just finger me. I'm not frigid, I'll cum in 10 minutes if you do it right. I gather you know what clit is."

"Yes, ha-ha. But still no." Ginny grumbled something. "And besides, I don't think Hermione will be more understanding about the whole thing because of it."

"Like you're going to tell her..."

"Of course I will."

"Yeah, right..."

"I'm not joking."

"What?! No!" She sat up and looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"Yes. We have no secrets from each-other. What did I say just minutes ago? Honesty! Hello?"

"You're going to tell her that I went down on you?!" Ron nodded unperturbed. Ginny's face became even whiter. "Are you insane??"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Please, don't do it! How will I ever look her in the eyes?"

"The same way you will look into your own in the mirror, knowing that you sucked me off."

"You didn't say that you were going to blab everything!"

"Should've thought of that before stuffing your mouth full of my cock."

"And are you going to tell her how it happened?"

"Of course."

"You weren't just a passive participant after all. You literally forced your cock into my throat at some point."

"After you begged me to do it."

"And this will fly as an excuse with Hermione?"

"Who said that I'm going to try to excuse myself? I'm just going to tell her how it was."

"And she's going to just accept it?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid that she's going to leave you because of it?"

Ron snorted. "Not a chance. She won't do that for a single lapse of judgment. It's not like I had a months-long affair or something." Ginny just stared at him as if he has lost his marbles. "Hell, she doesn't even believe in free will or consciousness; says something about Illusionism of it. It goes way over my head. Anyway, the only reason I'm not exactly thrilled to tell her is that she's going to make fun of me for months because of it."

"For you cheating on HER?!"

"No. She won't look at it as cheating at all. I'm sure of it. The butt of her jokes is going to be the incest factor."

"What if she tells somebody? Mum for instance! Have you thought of that?"

"She won't."

"Okay, maybe not tomorrow or next week, but what if you split some time later and she'd do it out of anger and spite?"

"You clearly don't know her well. First of all, we aren't splitting. But even if it happens - I'm not worried."

"Some women, well, and men too, people in general can become quite vindictive. Take off your pink glasses!"

"It's Hermione we're talking about. She isn't like that."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "We are cool with it, I agree, it's a little fucked-up, but still, it was just a blowjob. But most people would give us funny looks if they learned that Weasleys are naturists! Have you forgotten what society we're living in? Imagine if she does tell about this blowjob to somebody? My... Our lives can be ruined!"

"Don't exaggerate. And that won't happen either way."

"What others are going to think if they learn that you skull-fucked your own sister? You intend to say this to Hermione as well, right?"

"Not in these terms, but yes. And it was just for a few minutes."

"Maybe you reconsider and won't tell her? I sure won't do it if that's what you're afraid of and want to confess preventively."

"Not a chance."

Her shoulders slumped, she mumbled in resignation, "You should've stopped me."

"I tried."

"Should've tried harder then."

"Yes, blame me... And didn't you yourself claim that it was just a blowjob? Several times in fact."

"Yes! It would've been if it remained forever between us! A sister blows her brother. Not even drunk or high. This simple thing can... We aren't exactly unknown family after all."

"Relax already. Hermione won't tell a soul. Honestly, I'd be more worried about you than her."

"Me?"

"I mean that you say it to somebody."

"This is you just being preposterous. Of course I fully intend to take it to my grave."

"Right. That's my point."

"It is the worst mistake of my life!"

"Simply because Hermione is going to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I can only congratulate you, that this minor infraction ended up as your number one. I on the other hand don't think I'd count this in my top ten."

Ginny glanced her t-shirt and her wand that was lying on top of it, but just shook her head, disregarding the idea as she remembered Lockhart. She just slumped down beside Ron and mumbled in resigned voice, "I'm going to pray to Merlin, Dumbledore and whoever else that you're right. Because I don't want to uproot myself and move to America."

"There are also Canada, Australia, and others. Or you can learn a new language."

"Shut up." She elbowed him in the ribs.


End file.
